Undine
Elemental of Chaos, Undine Large Elemental (Chaos, Extraplanar, Water) Hit Dice: 8d8+32 (68 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), swim 60 ft. Armor Class: 20 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +9 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+15 Attack: Slam +10 melee (2d8+5) Full Attack: 2 slams +10 melee (2d8+5) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Constrict 1d10+5, ice web, improved grab, spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Coiled motion, damage reduction 5/-, darkvision 60 ft., elemental traits, fast healing 3, immunity to fire, immunity to water, minor spell invulnerability, see invisibility, water bound, water transparency Saves: Fort +10, Ref +4, Will +2 Abilities: Str 20, Dex 14, Con 19, Int 10, Wis 11, Cha 15 Skills: Balance +4, Concentration +15, Jump +0, Swim +13, Tumble +13 Feats: Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack Environment: Elemental Plane of Water Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: See text Alignment: Usually chaotic good Advancement: 9-15 HD (Large); 16-25 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: — The creature resembles a featureless, transparent snake, nearly twelve feet in length. The elementals of chaos pursue their own interests on the Elemental Planes and beyond. Undines are native to the Elemental Plane of Water, spending their time aiding other creatures they deem worthy. Undines despise evil creatures, counting the hydrax and hordes among their greatest foes. A typical undine is 12 feet long and weighs around 1,500 pounds. Undines speak Aquan and Celestial. COMBAT Undines dislike evil, and willingly engage in battle with evil beings in their domain. An undine slams with fistlike, tentacular pods formed from its body and can constrict those it grabs. It blends its spell-like abilities with melee attacks to great effect. Coiled Motion (Ex): Once per hour, an undine can shape itself into a coil, increasing its swim speed to 120 feet. It may move at this speed for up to a minute. Constrict (Ex): An undine deals 1d10+5 points of damage with a successful grapple check. Fast Healing (Ex): An undine heals only if it is fully submerged in water. Ice Web (Su): Three times per day, an undine can create an ice web effect. This functions as a web spell (Reflex DC 16, caster level 9th), with the following exceptions. The ice web does not need anchor points to maintain its shape. Also, each round a creature begins its turn in the ice web, it takes 1d6 points of cold damage. The save DC is Charisma-based. Immunity to Water (Ex): An undine is immune to the detrimental effects of spells with the water descriptor. Improved Grab (Ex): To use this ability, an undine must hit an opponent of any size with a slam attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can constrict. Minor Spell Invulnerability (Ex): An elemental of chaos is immune to all spell effects of 2nd-level or lower. See Invisibility (Ex): An elemental of chaos can constantly see invisible creatures as if under the effects of a see invisibility spell. Spell-Like Abilities: 3/day—control water, detect magic, dispel magic, ice storm, wall of ice (DC 16). Caster level 9th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Water Bound (Ex): Each round that an undine is not submerged in water, it takes 1 hit point of damage. Water Transparency (Ex): An undine's transparent body grants it total concealment underwater. Skills: An undine has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. Originally appeared in Mystara Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1994). Category:Elemental creatures